This Moment’s a Blessing
by OneHotMess
Summary: Fluff fluff and more fluff. Read and review. please


Just a short little one piece. I've had this on my computer for a while now, but then i went to Europe and totally forgot about it. Please read and reply it makes my day (:

"Come on sunset fill our eyes, we love to watch the clouds roll by.  
If we hold on a second we might learn a lesson, if we hold on a second this moment's a blessing."

The sun was already high in the sky when Eric Delko rolled himself out of his bed. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was just a couple minutes past ten. Between work, Calleigh, and their four-year-old daughter Mallory, he hadn't slept past seven in at least four years. Stumbling into the bathroom he quickly took care of business while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After taking a quick peek into Mallory's room on his way down the hall, finding it empty, he took the stairs to the ground level. His lips immediately curved into a smile as he realized his daughter's happy laughter was coming from the back yard. Opening the French doors, his smiled doubled in size at the sight in front of him. Mallory sat on the third step of the pool, sparkly pink goggles covering her hazel eyes. Her curly, dark brown hair was pulled into a haphazard ponytail at the back of her head. She was animatedly talking about something to her mother who was lounging in a nearby pool chair. Her mother, his wife- Calleigh. It still managed to blow his mind that after all the years of foreplay the had managed to settle down and start a family of their own.

As soon as he stepped into her line of view Mallory immediately flashed him a large smile.

"Daddy," she yelled, causing Calleigh to turn in her chair.

"Hey pumpkin," he replied, settling himself behind his wife. She rested her back to his chest , causing a shiver to consume her as her sun kissed skin met his a/c cooled chest. Tilting her face up to meet his she placed a soft lingering kiss upon his lips.

"I'm glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence, sleeping beauty," she chuckled after the kiss broke. He ignored her, instead opting for another kiss.

" Isn't it kinda early for a swim Cal?" He asked while looking over to where his daughter was jumping of the steps into the shallow water. In retrospect it was never to early to early to see his wife in a bikini, and the green and white number she was currently wearing was driving him crazy.

"Don't even get me started," she stated with a roll of her eyes. "I was trying to keep her quite so you could sleep, and this was the only thing I could think of."

"That's my girl," he commented with a chuckle. Ever since she was a baby Mallory had been drawn to the water. Baths had never been a problem, and they had enrolled her in swim lessons as soon as she had turned three. Calleigh had always laughed and told him it must be genetics.

"Daddy, mommy lookit," Mallory squealed happily. Calleigh and Eric turned their heads to find Mallory had coaxed their year old golden retriever, Bullet, into the pool with her. Calleigh giggled into her hands while Eric flashed her his most dazzling smile.

"Wow Mal, I think Bullet might be able to swim better than you can"

"Nuh uh, daddy I'm gonna swim in the 'lympics 'cause I'm the bestest swimmer ever," she said with such seriousness on her face that it made him laugh. Other than her appearance, she was just like her mother in everyway. She knew what she wanted, and she knew exactly how to get it. One look and she had Eric in the palm of her hand, just like her mother. Calleigh only rolled her eyes.

"At least she's modest."

"You just wait Cal, one day she's going to be standing up on that podium with a shiny gold medal around her neck."

"Ughh, I don't even want to think of my little angel growing up."

"Me neither babe, me neither."

"What would you say if I told you that we had a chance to do it all over again?" She wasn't looking at him now. Instead she had trained her gaze on Mallory who was throwing tennis balls for Bullet to swim and retrieve.

"Cal are you…are we…" She was laughing at him now.

"Eric," she said grabbing his face with her hands. "I'm pregnant." He didn't say anything else, he just lowered his head pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

"Mmm, not now Eric," she said eventually turning her head to Mallory who was blissfully unaware of the events playing out.

"Later?" He asked hope shining in his eyes.

"Later," she agreed smiling up at him.

He lay back in the chair pulling Calleigh back with him. He had everything he ever wanted. A wife, a beautiful daughter, a dog, and another baby on the way. Life couldn't be any better.

"Finding the way to relax and unwind.  
up up and away we by flying so high,  
up here in the clouds where the birds learn to fly"  
-Sunsets, Tamarama

Thanks for reading. Hopefully you'll check out some more of my stories. Please review (: Now back to watching the Teen choice awards.


End file.
